YuGiOh The Dragon's Blades
by Krazy95
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Ty is starting to play Yu-Gi-Oh, inexperienced and unsure of the rules. His older brother and most of his friends have more experience, and often win. But when an academy opens up, known as the Dragon's Blades Card Academy, Ty refuses to miss on the opportunity of a lifetime...


**PROLOGUE**

_**Carduel Arena**_

"_Welcome to today's final duel! After a long Elite Tournament, with the surprising knock-out of Seto Kaiba in Round One, and the disqualification of former world champion Yugi Moto, we have reached the Final; a tight match between Leonardo 'The Moth' Saturn, and Johnathan 'Six' Phillips!" _

The crowd roared loudly, the atmosphere a tight, erratic one, but also one of excitement and speculation. Saturn was well-known for the stalling his deck ran in order to unleash the Moths, but he had to contend with card effects that Phillip's deck would be rife with; the negation and destruction of spells would be something he would be worried about. But Saturn seemed relatively calm as he stood on the podium above the field, Phillip's on the opposite one. The holographic field beneath them was glimmering from the intense sunlight shining in, and the commentators were busy chatting away informally to the audience at home. It was only when a siren blasted through the stadium that the arena fell into a hush. The duelists shuffled their decks, before placing them into their Deck Holders. As they did, the commentators jumped up, grabbing their microphones and grinning into the cameras.

"_It's time for the Final Duel! Duelists, draw your cards!" _

Saturn and Phillips both drew their hand. A flip of the coin, landing on tails, asserted that Saturn was to go first. He smiled slightly, and the battle began.

[SATURN – 8000LP] [PHILLIPS – 8000LP]

Saturn smiled again, drawing his first card.

"I'll play a face-down creature.. and I'll then equip a Cocoon of Evolution to my face-down card, flipping it. A Petit Moth, raising it's Defense from 200 to 2200. A small green and blue caterpillar, oozing liquid, spawned onto the field. [**300**/200] I'll lay two cards face down, and end my go." Saturn grinned at Phillips, who frowned. The field now consisted of a Petit Moth armoured in a sticky purple cocoon, and two face down cards. Saturn brushed his blonde hair out of his face. Phillips drew his first card, and observed the field. _Hm. If I'm right, the face down cards will be one barrier at least, and maybe a Gravity Bind... _Phillips stared at his hand, before playing his first card.

"I'll summon a Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki from my hand." [**200**/2000] A four-armed samurai appeared on the holographic field, his steam-punk armour shooting sparks around him. "I'll then use his effect to summon a Six Samurai – Yaichi from my hand to the field." [1300/800] A golden-plated Samurai appeared by Kageki's side, carrying a large bow. "I'll also special summon the Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan from my hand, as I control another Six Samurai monster. And as I control two or more Six Samurai, he'll be summoned with 300 extra ATK and DEF." [**2100**/800] "This also means Kageki will gain 1500 ATK." [**1700**/2000] As the effects resolved, a black and gold samurai appeared, brandishing two swords, and heavy plated armour. I'll now play a card face down, and end my turn."

Saturn's face dropped. He hadn't been expecting so many Samurai. He grunted and drew a card. _Perfect... _Saturn smiled. "I'll play another Petit Moth, and equip another Cocoon of Evolution to this one." [**300**/2200] "I'll then play Rapid Metamorph. Any card equipped with a Cocoon of Evolution may be tributed along with the cocoon to play a Great Moth from my deck to my hand. By destroying two face-down cards, I can play a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to the field." The two face-down cards shattered, and the Petit Moths, armed with their Cocoons, flashed white and vanished, two Moths taking their place. One, a large green and yellow moth, opened it's mouth and screeched. [**2600**/2500] Next to it, a huge moth appeared, much larger and with blue and purple wings. It was much more vicious and intimidating and hovered above the rested Great Moth and Samurai. [**3500**/3000]

Philips frowned, and sighed.

This may be a much quicker battle than expected.

"Okay, Great Moth attacks your Kizan!" The moth lashed forwards at high speed, hitting Kizan with it's huge taloned feet. Kizan, crushed by the attack, shattered, and Phillips was impacted by the force of the Great Moth. {8000LP-7600LP]. "And my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will attack your Yaichi." The Perfectly Ultimate great Moth dived down at Yaichi with great speed, slashing the Samurai in half. The damage ripped through into Phillips once more, a huge blast forcing him back slightly. [7600LP-5400LP]

"I'll end my go."

Phillips pulled himself together and drew. A grin spread across his face, and Saturn looked surprised. "Boy do I have a treat for you Saturn. I'll start by playing Foolish Burial, sending a Six Samurai Yariza to my graveyard. And then I'll activate the Trap card Altar For Tribute, destroying my Kageki., and gaining 100 LP. [5400LP-5500LP]. "That's not why I've done that though. I'll now remove Yariza, Yaichi, Kizan and Kageki from my graveyard and summon two Enishi, Shien's Chancellor." two green-cloaked Samurai appeared, identical in look and stats. [**2200**/1200] "Now, here's the fun thing. By stopping the two of them attacking, I can destroy two monsters on the battlefield. I'll use this to destroy your Great Moth and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth." As he said this, Saturns eye's widened.

"NO!" he shouted, cursing as the two Chancellor's lunged at the Moth's their swords slashing them open and shattering them. Phillips smiled. Well, I have no cards left in my hand. And I can't play anything. So, I think it must be your turn..."

Saturn glared and drew a card. He then hissed, and played a face-down card.

"Your turn."

Phillips drew again, and stared at the field.

"I'll play a Six Samurai Yaichi." [**1300**/800] "I'll then destroy your face-down card."

Saturn smiled. "In response to you trying to destroy my face-down card, I'll activate it. Ring of Destruction. I'll destroy Yaichi." As a huge metallic ring wrapped around Yaichi, and burst into flames, both players took the damage from it's effect. Saturn grimaced as his Life Points dropped. [8000-6700] and Phillips grunted. [5500-4200].

"Okay, Saturn. Take 4400 damage from my Chancellors." The two Chancellor's slashed at Saturn, striking him down and crushing his Life Points. [6700-2300] "Your turn, Saturn." Phillips smiled, and watched Saturn draw a card. He slumped slightly, looking at the floor.

"I'll play a face-down creature, and end my go."

Phillips drew, and laughed.

"Game over, Bug-Boy. I play the Legendary Ebon Steed. This raises one of my Chancellor's ATK and DEF by 200 points." A large horse appeared by the side of one of the Enishi's and he climbed onto it. [**2400**/1400] "I'll then attack your face-down creature with the unequipped Enishi." The Enishi charged, flipping the face-down card. A Man Eater Bug. As it flipped, it launched itself at the Enishi, destroying it. It was then just the mounted Steed remaining. "And now he'll attack you for 2400ATK directly. Game Over." As the Enishi struck Saturn, the holograms faded, and the arena broke out into tumultuous roaring, the words 'Phillips' and 'Jonny' echoing widely around it.

"_And that's it folks! This epic final duel is over! The winner of the Carduel Super Tournament is Jonathan Phillips! He'll be taking home a Trophy and Legends Booster Box!"_

_****_

Lordale Street

_**London, UK**_

"Woah, Lorna, can you believe it? I thought Saturn had that in the bag!" A thirteen-year-old boy, hopping down the pavement, was excitedly chatting to his friend about the final. She seemed less than surprised.

"Oh, come on Ty, it wasn't that hard to notice. I mean, in the previous three rounds, Phillips had managed to get at least one out. Heck, in his match against Thomas Lockwood he got all three out by turn three. How was it so surprising?" She asked him, lifting her glasses up and raising her eyebrows. Ty stopped hopping, and looked at her.

"Saturn's Moth deck is the strongest Moth deck known. I mean, he dealt someone 26000 LP damage in one turn Lorna. It was pretty close. Maybe if he'd just summoned another Great Moth... he might have won that." He smirked at her, and laughed. His brother's girlfriend was older and more experienced at Yu-Gi-Oh, and his brother was a tournament player himself, who had beaten Saturn before. It was time for him to live up to the expectations.

"So, we're off to the shop to buy me some stuff?" Tyler asked her quizzically. She groaned and pushed him aside playfully.

"For the millionth time, yes. We're getting you a basic deck, and five boosters. You'll then be able to customize. And there are about five basic decks to get. Besides, the place we're going to is a family shop. I'm sure we'll get you some special cards thrown in. My dad's a nice guy!" She smiled at the thirteen-year-old, before breaking into a run. He sprinted after her, shouting in joy.

"Legendary Cards, here I come!"


End file.
